Henry
Jacobstown |quests =Test mutagenic serum on a super-mutant. Try Broken Hills Guess Who I Saw Today Nothin' But a Hound Dog For Auld Lang Syne |alignment =Neutral |level =30 |special = |actor =Peter Renaday |dialogue =Schenry.msg VRemDoctorHenry.txt |tag skills = }} |derived =''Fallout 2:'' Hit Points: 45 Experience Points: 125 Armor Class: 6 Action Points: 8 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 16 Healing rate: 1 Fallout: New Vegas: Hit Points: 355 |proto = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =HelpsAllies |hair color =White |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairCombOverOld |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =DoctorHenryFaction EnclaveFaction JacobstownFaction RemnantsFaction vMojaveCivilianDialogueFaction vMojaveCivilianWastelanderDialogueFaction |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |edid =VRemDoctorHenry |baseid = |refid = (Jacobstown, if Nothin' But a Hound Dog started after completing For Auld Lang Syne) |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Doctor Henry is a physician and former Enclave scientist living in NCR town in 2241 and in Jacobstown in 2281. Background Dr. Henry could be considered one of the best scientists the wasteland has ever seen. Compared to Diogenes the Cynic by his contemporaries, Henry was motivated more by the problem itself, not its practical impact.Arcade Gannon: "Doc Henry always was a hard one to figure out. It didn't seem to matter whether he was working with humans or dogs. He had an equal lack of affection for both. A regular . I'm not sure what the man was after. Knowledge is power, but to what end for Henry, I have no idea. The problem was what mattered to him, not its practical impact. He simply solved riddles because they existed." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Arcade Gannon expresses, "I'm not sure what Henry was after. Knowledge is power, but to what end for Henry, I have no idea ... He simply solved riddles because they existed." New California Dr. Henry used to work with the Enclave cyber-genetic research program at Control station Enclave and at various other Enclave installations. He claims he left because he felt his "work wasn't being appreciated," which is true: his theories on correcting the mutation in the wasteland population were not popular with the rest of the Enclave scientists, most notably one of his colleagues, Dr. Schreber, who he worked with jointly on many genetic research projects in the past. Dr. Henry was arguing with Schreber at the Navarro base about the mutation problem for the five billionth time when Schreber, in a fit of anger, told Henry he was going to recommend that Henry be transferred to another Enclave facility where he would be put to work on cybernetic maintenance (the equivalent of cybernetic janitorial duty). Henry took the threat very seriously, and within hours, he stole a cybernetic dog and slipped away from the Navarro facility, heading east and eventually making his way to NCR. The Enclave, while not pleased with his attitude and the directions of his research, were not happy with his escape (they need all the scientists they can get), and several soldiers were punished for negligence. Schreber never confessed to his role in Henry's disappearance, and simply claimed that Dr. Henry had been acting suspicious for some time, and was displaying "sympathies for the mainland mutants."Fallout Bible 6: "'''4. In NCR there is a doctor (I don't remember his name) that works on an antidote for mutants. Unfortunately the antidote is lethal. I'm curious who is that guy because, according to the dialog, he seems to come from Enclave... or maybe he was just working there?'"'' "Dr. Henry used to work with the Enclave cyber-genetic research program at the Poseidon oil rig and at various other Enclave installations. In NCR, Dr. Henry claims he left because he felt his "work wasn't being appreciated," which is true: his theories on correcting the mutation in the Wasteland population were not popular with the rest of the Enclave scientists, most notably one of his colleagues, Dr. Schreber, who he worked with jointly on many genetic research projects in the past. Dr. Henry was arguing with Schreber at the Navarro base about the mutation problem for the five billionth time when Schreber, in a fit of anger, told Henry he was going to recommend that Henry be transferred to another Enclave facility where he would be put to work on cybernetic maintenance (the equivalent of cybernetic janitorial duty). Henry took the threat very seriously, and within hours, Dr. Henry stole a cybernetic dog (cyberdog) and slipped away from the Navarro facility, heading east and eventually making his way to NCR. The Enclave, while not pleased with his attitude and the directions of his research, were not happy with his escape (they need all the scientists they can get), and several soldiers were punished for negligence. Schreber never confessed to his role in Henry's disappearance, and simply claimed that Dr. Henry had been acting suspicious for some time, and was displaying "sympathies for the mainland mutants."" After deserting the Enclave base at Navarro, Henry successfully integrated into the New California Republic and set up a clinic in NCR town. This clinic, in which he is perpetually busy, can be found directly to the south of Duppo's shop, unmarked. His field of expertise is cyber-genetics, which he is attempting to translate into an experimental treatment or cure for FEV mutations. The local crime lord, Merk, took an interest in his research, trying to hire the Chosen One to obtain his research papers. He successfully obscured his association with the Enclave in general, though drinking went a long way towards exposing his former associations.The Chosen One: "{128}{}{Know anything about an outfit called the Enclave?}" Slave overseer: "{141}{}{The Enclave.... You know, there's a doc in town, goes by the name of Henry. One night when he was drunk he started going on about some guys he called the Enclave.}" The Chosen One: "{142}{}{That's just what I needed to know. You are a well-informed man.}" (Scslvovr.msg) At some point after the destruction of Control station Enclave, Dr. Henry was assaulted (allegedly by the Chosen One) and left in a critical condition. After recovering, he discovered that the Chosen One had left the more advanced cyberdog, K-9, in the care of Dorothy, in order for it to receive repairs. Henry, fearing that too much information about the Enclave could be obtained from K-9, attempted to destroy it, but he was stopped by Dorothy and the other cyberdog. The NCR government used his unsuccessful attempt as an excuse to seize both cybernetic canines, to obtain information about the Enclave and dog cyborgization. The resulting analysis killed both dogs.Fallout Bible 6: d. K-9 (from Navarro) "After getting his motivator repaired, K-9 was left in NCR by the Chosen One so that he could receive necessary repairs from Dorothy and, not long after his recovery, Dr. Henry (who had been placed in critical condition after being reportedly assaulted by the Chosen One some time earlier). Dr. Henry, afraid that too much information about the Enclave would be obtained from K-9, attempted to destroy the cyborg, but was stopped by cyberdog and Dorothy, who suspected what Dr. Henry was planning. The NCR government used the attack as an excuse to confiscate K-9 and cyberdog in order to learn more information about the Enclave as well as what makes the two of them "tick." At last report (and over Dorothy's objections), K-9 and cyberdog were disassembled and analyzed. Structural damage during the disassembling is reported to have killed them both." Mojave Wasteland Some time after the NCR captured Navarro, he met his old squadmates, Daisy Whitman, and young Arcade Gannon along with his mother. After the NCR began hunting Enclave personnel who were attempting to integrate themselves into the NCR, they left for the Mojave Wasteland. He met a stunning woman named Gibson, with who he spent some time.The Courier: "Doctor Henry sent me. I need a new brain for my cyber-dog." Gibson: "Doctor Henry? Now there's a name I haven't heard in years. Hard to believe he's still alive. As for your request, it's, uh, a bit ghoulish if you ask me, but Rey is pretty old and I'll probably have to put him down soon enough. As for the price for this favor, 700 caps sounds about right. Rey's like family, and I've got other dogs to take care of." The Courier: "How did you meet Doctor Henry?" Gibson: "He and I had joined up with the same caravan. Add in a lot of whiskey, and, well, let's just say we got to know each other." (Old Lady Gibson's dialogue) Eventually, he made it to Jacobstown. In Fallout: New Vegas, he is attempting to find a cure to the nightkins' schizophrenia, brought on by prolonged Stealth Boy use. Should the Courier decide to assist in his research with nightstalkers and the Stealth Boy Mark II, he finds the cure for the nightkin. Dr. Henry is also the scientist to perform surgery to replace the brain of Rex.Nothin' But a Hound Dog Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Quests Test mutagenic serum on a super-mutant. Try Broken Hills: Asking Henry about cyber-genetics gives a mission to test a prototype serum on a super mutant. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Interactions overview Quests * Guess Who I Saw Today: Henry will ask the Courier to go up to Charleston Cave and retrieve a Stealth Boy. Following that, he will ask they bring Lily Bowen into his office so he can run a couple of tests on her. * For Auld Lang Syne: Dr. Henry is one of the Enclave remnants the Courier is tasked to find. * Nothin' But a Hound Dog: Dr. Henry is the only one in the Mojave Wasteland that is skilled enough to transplant a new brain into Rex. Effects of player's actions * After For Auld Lang Syne is complete, he and the squad will assist the Courier at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Inventory ''Fallout 2'' ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Notes * The Chosen One cannot be healed at Henry's clinic in NCR town, as it is more of a research lab. The Chosen One can heal at the hospital, run by Doc Jubilee. * As discovered in dialogue, Henry knew about the Vault Behavioral Project.Dr. Henry: "{111}{}{The Chosen One? Of course, that makes sense. Interesting... I'm afraid I can't help you. I was assigned to cyber-genetics research, not the Vault Behavioral Project.}" The Chosen One: "{113}{}{Vault Behavioral project?}" Dr. Henry: "{117}{}{Something about extreme sociological conditioning. Mind you, I thought it was all so much mumbo-jumbo, no real science in it at all. But I did hear something about 13 having to be improvised during the course of the experiment. Sloppy work, I'd say.}" (Schenry.msg) * Unlike all others with the title of doctor in Fallout 2, he cannot heal the Chosen One. * Despite the fact that ex-Enclave personnel (and even the children there-of) are hunted by the NCR and many others for war crimes, Doc Henry will freely mention he was a member of the Enclave while speaking to the Courier in his lab at Jacobstown (even before the start of the quest For Auld Lang Syne). As such, he is the only remnant to do so. * If Calamity is dead, he will still "hand over control of the lab to her." * Henry's word for the remnants bunker is "Friends." * He will not turn hostile when attacked. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Dr. Henry appears in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes he will not perform medical services for the player character. * Sometimes he may just say, "Keep your head down - there could be snipers around." This makes any communication with him impossible. There is no known fix for this bug, however it may work to disable, enable, kill and resurrect him using console commands. * Starting Nothin' But a Hound Dog after completing For Auld Lang Syne instead of before will cause him to reappear in Jacobstown. ** This will also result in there being two Henry(s) in the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, one with wasteland doctor fatigues, and one with an Enclave scientist outfit. Gallery Fo2 Doc Henry.png|Henry in his office in Fallout 2 Remnants end slide 01.png|Henry in the ending slides of Fallout: New Vegas FNV Henry w glasses.png|Henry without his glasses References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 doctors Category:Fallout 2 Enclave characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Fallout: New Vegas Enclave characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:New California Republic (town) characters Category:Jacobstown characters de:Henry (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Henry no:Dr Henry pl:Doktor Henry ru:Доктор Генри uk:Доктор Генрі zh:亨利